Because I Love You
by boyslashboy
Summary: After their 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione leaves the Magical World. Harry, who is still grieving over Ron’s death, tries to find her. The question is, will she let him?
1. Default Chapter

Because I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Spoilers: PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
  
Summary: After their 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione leaves the Magical World. Harry, who is still grieving over Ron's death, tries to find her. The question is, will she let him?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
The pavement of the street was covered in yellow leaves which had fallen from the nearby trees. Students hurrying to class or going to the tea shop to meet their friends rushed pass. Among them was a girl with bushy brown hair up to her waist, which she had braided into one single braid. She hurried into the massive building for her first class.   
  
She arrived late at the lecture hall. As she sank into a nearby seat, everyone was staring at her. The skinny balding professor in the front of the room peered at her from behind his glasses. He looked down at his attendance sheet.  
  
"And you must be Miss Hermione Granger, I presume?" He said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Y-yes sir. Sorry I'm late, I got l-lost..."  
  
A few people sniggered. Hermione hid her blush by quickly ducking behind her book bag, pretending to look for something.   
  
'First day, and I'm already making myself look like an idiot.' She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
The professor had already started droning, and the students around her were scribbling furiously at their papers.  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned red again, as she realized what she had forgotten; paper and pen. She reached into her book bag and found parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle. She didn't dare take it out.  
  
But as she sat, her heart sank. This two-hour class was one of her Majors, and if she blew it merely by not taking notes, she would never forgive herself. She slowly reached into her book bag and took out her supplies.  
  
As she twisted the inkbottle open, students began to look at her again. One girl laughed quite loudly, her ringing tone echoing across the lecture hall. Even the professor looked up.  
  
"Miss, next time I suggest you keep it simple. Although this is a history class, it does not mean you actually have to act as though you just arrived from the Middle Ages." As the professor said this, more people laughed.  
  
Hermione sank low into her chair, and prayed that this class would be over as soon as possible.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter laid on the bright orange bed. He was staring up at the bright orange ceiling, and around him on the bright orange walls were bright orange posters of his best friend's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Canons.  
  
He laid their quite still, listening to his own heartbeat. Mrs. Weasley had told him to clear out the room, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too painful.  
  
But it had been two months already since Ron Weasley's death, and he still could not believe it. It could not be his Ron, not his best friend. Not the redheaded, freckle-faced Ron, who he used to laugh with, and go on adventures with.   
  
As Harry thought of this, he knew he could no longer deny it. Two months ago in June, in his last year at Hogwarts, Harry came face to face with Voldemort, who was stronger than ever. It was the night after Albus Dumbledore had been killed, and Hogwarts was in a state in which no one could control.   
  
Students in the castle ran mad. Those who had broomsticks had jumped on them and immediately returned home. The news that their Headmaster was no longer with them, was no longer there to protect them, came as a great sinking feeling. Hogwarts could stand no chance against the Dark Lord with Albus Dumbledore completely diminished.   
  
That night, the new appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, had told all the students to pack, and that the Hogwarts Express was waiting for them and they were to immediately go home. But it was already too late.  
  
Voldemort and his Death Eaters were already waiting for them. The Dark Lord had come for Harry.   
  
The people who had survived will never be able to retell as to exactly how Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. In the confusion and havoc of everything, all anyone could see was a gigantic blinding light, and then, suddenly an explosion, and all was silent. Voldemort was gone, and the Death Eaters disappeared, never to be found.  
  
People had cried that night, all out of overjoyed, but some out of grief. Many loved ones had been taken that night, and Harry cursed himself and had gone through extreme pain as he remembered seeing Ron's body on the ground.  
  
Harry himself at that time, was in a state of overdrive. It seemed as if his entire body was bleeding, as there was blood everywhere, even the old scar on his forehead, which looked hot red. He stood there, hearing everyone cheered, and Hermione came running towards him. But she too, saw Ron. And he remembered that she had let out a hoarse scream, and immediately ran towards the body. There, she fell upon her knees, shaking him.  
  
Harry had slowly walked towards them, thinking that maybe all this was a dream. When he got to where Hermione was, he knelt down next to her. There was a thin line of blood trickling out from Ron's mouth. He didn't move as Harry prodded him.  
  
"Ron... wake up." Harry whispered.   
  
Hermione was sobbing, her hands clutching Ron's bloody robes.  
  
Maybe it was a joke, Harry had thought. Ron had always been such a joker. But it was no longer funny. Why wasn't he waking up?   
  
Harry in Ron's bedroom rolled over in the bed. He should stop replaying that night in his head. But he couldn't help it. It came to him in his dreams at night, and in his mind during the day.  
  
What was worse was that, that night he lost one of his best friends, but he didn't know that he would be losing the other one soon enough.  
  
Hermione had told him after Ron's funeral that she no longer wanted to be a witch.  
  
"I loved it, but it's not worth it. Not anymore." She said.  
  
"Hermione, Voldemort is gone... it's okay now." Harry replied.  
  
She looked at him, anger in her eyes. "No Harry, it's not okay. Ron's gone. Stop thinking it's a joke, and that he's going to come back one day and shout 'Gotcha!' in your face, because he's not! He's gone!"  
  
Harry stood in shock at her outburst. She had never talked about this subject so openly before.  
  
She calmed herself down. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, I hate this. I hate all of this. And I'm going to leave it. I don't want it anymore."  
  
She had given him and hug, and then said, "Goodbye Harry. I love you."  
  
Harry was surprised that she had sounded as if she would never see him again. Little did he know at that time, that he never -would- see her again after that day, at least not for a long while.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This was just an idea I had for a long time. This first chapter is short, but it's only the introduction. I don't actually have the entire thing planned out, but if enough people like it, I'll continue. Comments appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Because I Love You  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Spoilers: PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
  
Summary: After their 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione leaves the Magical World. Harry, who is still grieving over Ron's death, tries to find her. The question is, will she let him?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh bugger... urrgh, where are those bloody keys..."   
  
Hermione dug her hand into her book bag for what seems like the hundredth time, in search for her dorm room keys. It was unbelievably dark in the corridors, not to mention hot, and her last nerve was blowing.  
  
She had been standing out there for at least fifteen minutes, and she still could not seem to find her keys. Suddenly, the door flung open.  
  
A very pretty girl with light brown hair and forest-green eyes stood by the doorway.  
  
Hermione felt a pang in her chest. Those eyes reminded her so much of Harry.   
  
"Can I help you?" The girl's cold voice ripped through her thoughts.  
  
The thought of Harry quickly subsided as those green eyes turned cold, so unlike Harry's.  
  
"Sorry, you must be my roommate... I seemed to have misplaced my keys." Hermione said with a small smile.  
  
When the girl didn't say anything in return, and did not move away from the door to let her pass, Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is my room too."  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
'Rebecca' finally stepped back from the doorway, and Hermione went in. It seemed as though Rebecca had moved all of Hermione's things to the other side of the room.   
  
Rebecca noticed Hermione staring at her belongings strewed all over the floor, and she said, "Oh. Sorry, I had to move your things, it was on my side of the room."  
  
Hermione kept her voice steady. "What do you mean 'your side'? I got here first this morning, I claimed that bed first."  
  
Rebecca gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "Yes, but I need the bed by the window. It helps me study. Also, I have a lot more things than you", she gestured to her ten suitcases, then to Hermione's one lousy trunk and duffel bag, "so I claimed the closet to myself. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Hermione decided that if she was going to start a new beginning, she might as well get along with her roommate.  
  
She shrugged. "Not at all."  
  
~*~  
  
"Telephone... telephone, where in the magical world can I find a damn telephone?!" Harry muttered, frustrated.   
  
He was at Diagon Alley. He decided that he was going to find Hermione. But first, he had to know where she was. And the only way was to call her parents. But apparently, telephones were 'unavailable' in Diagon Alley.  
  
He would have to go the Muggle London and use a payphone. But calling long distance, he would need a card, and as far as he knew, he didn't have any Muggle money.  
  
His only choice was to send an owl. Owls were by far the easiest, for they always find the person no matter where they were. But Ginny had borrowed Hedwig to deliver a package off somewhere, and Harry doubt she would be back anytime soon.  
  
Harry walked into an Owl Post Office. Hundreds of owls stared down at him. In front of the room, two tired looking witches sat at a counter.  
  
Harry went up to one witch. "Er, I'd like to send an owl."  
  
Only after those words left his mouth did he realize how stupid he sounded. Of course he'd want to send an owl, if he was in the Owl Post Office.  
  
If the witch thought he was stupid, she did not show it.  
  
"Distance you will be sending it?" She said in a bored voice.  
  
"Um... I don't really know. See, I'm trying to find someone--"  
  
The witch sighed. She did not need him to tell her his entire life story.   
  
"That would be ten sickles for a large owl." She told him.  
  
"Yes, ten sickles... okay..." He took out the amount and handed it to her. She pushed a piece of parchment and a quill towards him.  
  
Now that he thought of it, what exactly was he going to write to her?  
  
'Dear Hermione, where are you, please come back.'? No, that sounded stupid, and very desperate.  
  
When he saw that others in back of him online were looking at him impatiently, he quickly scribbled down a half decent letter, and sent it off with a brown screech owl.  
  
"Her-my-oh-knee Grain-gerr. Deliver this to her, and no one else." He told the owl as he tied the letter to his outstretched feet. The owl gave a resolute hoot, and took off.  
  
~*~  
  
"The wars of Europe are all linked to…."  
  
Hermione stared at her textbook. She had two days to write a ten page report for her History class, and she could not concentrate. At least not with Rebecca talking loudly on the phone with her boyfriend.  
  
"No, no honey… she seems like quite the bookworm…yes…" She gave a shrill laugh, and looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed. She won't get any work done here. She slammed her textbook shut and stood up. She was sure the library would be a lot more peaceful.  
  
She almost reached the door when she heard a scream. She spun around, to see what Rebecca was screaming about. Immediately, she saw that an owl and swooped in and dropped a letter by her feet. The owl made a show to perch itself on the desk, as if to wait for Hermione to write a response for it to take back, but Hermione muttered "No" out of the corner of her mouth. Rebecca was staring.   
  
The owl hooted and swooped out the window.  
  
Shaking, Hermione bent down to pick up the letter.   
  
"What was that?!" Rebecca asked. She was glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Er… my father works with owls. He, erm, trains them to deliver letters…" Hermione replied somewhat lamely.  
  
She quickly opened the door, holding her textbook in one hand, and the letter clutched in the other.   
  
Once outside the room, she leaned against the wall and ripped open the envelope.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
When do you plan on coming back? I'm at the Weasleys, clearing out some… things. It'd be nice to have you back. I really do miss you. We all do. Well, send a letter back. Please.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Hermione felt a pang as she re-read the letter again. It was short. He wanted her to go back. But she can't. He was her best friend, and if only he understood…  
  
She crumbled the letter and threw it into a rubbish bin.   
  
~*~  
  
"An owl? At this time of the day?" the girl asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Yes, it flew straight in and gave her a -letter-! Imagine!"   
  
Another girl's eyes widen. "Seriously? It delivered a letter?"  
  
Apparently, after Hermione had left, Rebecca called her friends over for a gossip fest.  
  
"Right. That girl is odd. Look at that trunk of hers!"  
  
Rebecca did look at it. She had wondered who in the world carried trunks around anymore.   
  
"Lets go see… what's in it." she said slyly.  
  
But after the three girls tugged, pulled, and pushed, the trunk wouldn't budge. But there wasn't a lock on it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, eat something." Mrs. Weasley stared at his full plate.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Harry said bluntly. He pushed the mashed potatoes to one side, then to the other with his fork.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "All right dear. I've got to go clear out the garden. You just… feel better."  
  
Harry felt extremely guilty. Mrs. Weasley, after all, we like a mother to him. And now that Ron's… gone, well, he can only imagine.   
  
He went into the family sitting room, and sunk low into one of the soft couches. He looked up at the Weasley Family Clock. Ron's clock-hand was now gone. Harry felt his eyes stung, and he closed them.   
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw that his hands were balled up. Ginny had entered the room, and was sitting across from him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I know, with Hermione gone… I'm sorry."   
  
Harry sighed. "Don't worry about it Ginny. So… have you got your new school books yet? Term starts next week you know."  
  
Ginny gave him a small smile. "Yeah… look, I'm going to retire early. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"'Night." said Harry.   
  
It seemed as though no one wanted to be around him. It seemed as though they were all trying to give him space to grieve over his lost best friends.  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, or ideas, feel free to do so! 


End file.
